tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Feedback
Overview Feedback is an ability of the Engineer class. It was added in the 1.4.6.0 patch replacing Temporary Wormhole. :This Logos ability utilizes Micromech to create an effect that punishes your enemy target(s) for performing non-harmful acts such as healing, resuscitation, and using items; or for performing harmful acts such as attacking with weapons or abilities. Each pump level provides a different method of feedback. All ranks have an activation time of 0.5 seconds and no cooldown. The Feedback effect deals Incendiary damage and lasts for 20 seconds. Progression Usage The range on this skill is 60 meters (except pump 3 which is 20 meters) and does not aggro the mobs when cast. It can draw aggro when it procs. Pumps 3 & 4 will apply a debuff identical to pumps 1 & 2 to the target and affects mobs within 15 meters of the target. Pump 5 is similar to pumps 3 & 4 combined. Feedback does Incendiary damage; mobs immune to this damage type (such as Kael) can be debuffed, but they are immune to the damage dealt. This skill does not stack, so if you throw a pump 5 and then a pump 4 onto the same target, the pump 4 will overwrite pump 5. Either the damage is not affected by Mind or it does about 1/6 of Lightning per proc. Slow mobs (like Warden Bots) attack 3-4 times every 20 seconds, while faster mobs (like Thrax Soldiers) attack 8-12 times every 20 seconds when not seeking cover or moving about, so your mileage with this ability may vary depending on the attack speed of the target. Unfortunately, because the procs are so weak and infrequent, enemy armor and health regen heavily reduces the total damage done by this ability. In PvP it does 50% damage like most weapons and abilities, but it only triggers when an action is initiated. When the opponent uses a chaingun and holds it down, it will only proc once. This is a very weak ability in single-target PvE - at lvl 40 it does about 20k to Thrax Soldiers and less than 6k to Warden Bots over its 20 sec duration, whereas a single Turret did over 32k in less than 15 seconds regardless of the enemy's attack speed. It is possible that the damage on Feedback is bugged, because a single hit of Crab Mines does 4x the damage of a single hit of Feedback... which is odd since Crab Mines is rated "High" damage and Feedback is rated "Very High". To get the maximum effect, you should only use it as an AOE against large groups of enemies, in which case the total damage caused by multiple debuffs skyrockets. Be aware that if you do use it on a large group of enemies, they will treat all feedback damage as a shot from you, and respond aggressively. Deploying AOE feedback and retreating behind cover is an effective tactic at Control Points, as most Thrax units are vulnerable or at least affected by fire, and many Thrax soldiers fire rapidly enough to kill themselves during the debuff period. This ability does offer extra damage and is a bit more controllable than Turrets, but Turrets and a Shield Bot are probably still better places to spend your points initally. Its low-ish Micromech cost could make it very useful (in conjunction with Turrets) for low level Control Points.